There are many nonlinear devices in use today. An example is a power amplifier. Oftentimes, to counteract the nonlinearities in these devices, pre-inverses are used to effectively cause the nonlinear device and system to operate linearly. Some examples of systems used to estimate pre-inverses are: U.S. Pat. No. 7,068,980; U.S. Pat. No. 7,333,559; Cheng et al., “A Reconsideration of the Pth-Order Inverse Predistorter,” IEEE 49th Vehicular Technology Conference, Vol. 2, pp. 1501-1504, 1999; Daum, F., “Nonlinear Filters: Beyond the Kalman Filter,” IEEE A&E Magazine, Vol. 20, No. 8, pp. 58-69, August 2005; Ding et al., “A Robust Digital Baseband Predistorter Constructed Using Memory Polynomials,” IEEE Trans. on Communications, Vol. 52, No. 1, pp. 159-165, January 2004; Dooley et al., “Behavioral modeling of RF power amplifiers using adaptive recursive polynomial functions”, Proceedings of the IEEE International Microwave Theory and Techniques Symposium, IMS 2006, WE4A-2, San Francisco, June 2006; Gharaibeh et al., “Modeling Distortion in Multichannel Communication Systems,” IEEE Trans. on Microwave Theory and Techniques, Vol. 53, No. 5, pp. 1682-92, May 2005; Gilabert et al., “On the Wiener and Hammerstein Models for Power Amplifier Predistortion,” Proc. Asia-Pacific Microwave Conference (APMC'05). Suzhou, Xina: IEEE, 2005, vol. 2, p. 1191-119; M. Isaksson, D. et al., “A Comparative Analysis of Behavioral Models for RF Power Amplifiers,” IEEE Trans. on Microwave Theory and Techniques, vol. 54, pp. 348-59, 2006; Gregorio, F. H., “Analysis and Compensation of Nonlinear Power Amplifier Effects in Multi Antenna OFDM Systems,” Dissertation, 2007; Mathews, V. J. “Adaptive Polynomial Filters,” IEEE Signal Processing Mag., vol. 8. pp. 1-26, July 1991; K. Petersen and M. Pedersen, “The Matrix Cookbook,” September, 2007; Morgan et al., “A Generalized Memory Polynomial Model for Digital Predistortion of RF Power Amplifiers,” IEEE Trans. Signal Process, vol. 54, no. 10, pp. 3852-3860, October 2006; Neri, M., “Advanced Countermeasures for Interference, Distortion, and Fading in Satellite Communications,” Dissertation, March 2006; O'Brien et al., “Estimation of Memory Length for RF Power Amplifier Behavioral Models,” Proc. IEEE European Microwave Conference (EuMC'06), pp. 680-682, September 2006; Raich et al., “Orthogonal Polynomials for Power Amplifier Modeling and Predistorter Design,” IEEE Trans. Vehicular Technology, vol. 53, no. 5, pp. 1468-1479, September 2004; Raich et al., “Orthogonal Polynomials for Complex Gaussian Processes,” IEEE Trans. Signal Processing, VOL. 52, NO. 10, October 2004; Schetzen, M., “Theory of Pth-Order Inverses of Nonlinear Systems,” IEEE Trans. on Circuits and Systems, Vol. 23, No. 5, pp. 285-291, May 1976; Sperlich et al., “Power Amplifier Linearization with Memory Effects Using Digital Pre-distortion and Genetic Algorithms,” IEEE Radio and Wireless Conference, RAWCON 2004, September 2004; Sperlich et al., “Power Amplifier Linearization with Digital Pre-Distortion and Crest Factor Reduction”, International Microwave Symposium, IMS 2004, June 2004; Valimaki et al., “Principles of Fractional Delay Filters,” Proceedings of the IEEE International Conference on Acoustics, Speech and Signal Processing, Istanbul, Turkey, pp. 3870-3873, 5-9 Jun. 2000; Zhou et al., “On the Baseband Representation of a Bandpass Nonlinearity,” IEEE Trans. Signal Process, vol. 53, no. 8, pp. 2953-2957, August 2005; Zhu et al., “An Efficient Volterra-based Behavioral Model for Wideband RF Power Amplifiers,” in IEEE MTT-S Dig., vol. 2, 2003, pp. 787-790; Zhu et al., “Behavioral Modeling of RF Power Amplifiers Based on Pruned Volterra Series,” IEEE Microwave Wireless Compon. Lett., vol. 14, pp. 563, December 2004; and Zhu et al., “Optimal Digital Volterra Predistorter for Broadband RF Power Amplifier Linearization,” 31st European Microwave Conference, pp 1-4, October 2001.